Footies
by TeenTypist
Summary: Have you ever wondered what various Potter characters wear for pajamas? Well, everyone is called down to the Great Hall in the middle of the night. Who's the kid walking around in footypajamas? What's that stuff on Pansy's face? Why is Neville blushing?


**Footies **

**By**

**TeenTypist**

* * *

"Footies! Honestly, what self-respecting 15 year old would wear footy-pajamas?" exclaimed Ron.

"You don't look exactly dashing yourself, Ron," Ginny pointed out.

Ron blushed, looking down at himself. A large Chuddley Canons shirt (bright orange of course) and some maroon flannels.

"At least Luna is well covered," Harry said, trying not to laugh at Luna walking around with her hair looking like a bird's nest made of straw and wearing her light blue-purple footy-pajamas.

Ron glared at his sister. "You should have put some pants on, Gin."

Ginny shrugged. She had on a t-shirt that went nearly to her knees. Hidden by this was a pair of boxers that she was wearing as shorts. What she always wore. It wasn't her fault no one could see them.

Hermione bit her lip. "I wish I'd brought a sweater." Her sleeveless white nightgown was mid-calf length and very modest, but she still felt cold and bare. All of Hogwarts was assembled in the Great Hall. Apparently it seemed there'd been some sort of attack within the school and all the students had been called out of bed and into the great hall while the school was being searched.

"Not half as much as Neville probably wishes he brought a sweater," Ron snickered.

Neville glared, embarrassed. He'd been trying to hide behind Harry and Ron. "It's not my fault I'm in my boxers, Ron. It was really hot up there because Dean wouldn't let me open the window. I didn't have time to grab a shirt or pants or anything when McGonagall had us all leave," he said miserably.

"Don't worry, Nev," Harry said. "I barely had time to grab a shirt or I'd be the same as you right now." Harry was wearing a white t-shirt and his boxers. Like Neville he'd been sleeping in nothing but boxers, but when McGonagall called them all out he'd manage to grab hold of a shirt and put it on while he walked. He looked uncomfortably at Parvati and Lavender approaching from behind.

Parvati and Lavender were giggling nearby and they all saw them looking with interest at Neville. "I would have thought that it'd be the Quidditch boys who had all the muscles, but look at Neville."

"I suppose moving dirt and pots and big plants and things can really get a guy in shape," Parvati said. She was eyeing his torso and arms.

Lavender said, "I think we ought to flirt with Neville more often."

"Definitely."

"I wonder where Malfoy is," mused Hermione, deciding it was pointless to listen to Parvati and Lavender babble on and that she ought to break the silence within their group.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Lavender and Parvati were betting earlier that he sleeps in the nude," she said offhandedly.

"My roommates and I see him more as a black silk boxers kind of guy," Ginny said.

Ron and Harry shuddered at the mental images. "Ew!" Ron said, looking like he was about to throw up.

Harry didn't look much better. "Bad…mental…images. Somebody please wash my brain out with soap!"

Lavender and Parvati heard the conversation and came over in their in their shorts and spaghetti strap tops. Ron looked appreciatively at them, deciding that this was a much better image than his mental image ofnaked Malfoy.

"You see that guy standing over there with the blanket on?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, wondering what she was getting at.

"Isn't that Blaise?" asked Hermione, in surprise. "I have Arithmacy with him."

"Yes, and we heard, he's got _nothing_ on under that blanket!" squealed Lavender.

"It's true. He's starkers. I heard from Daphne Greengrass, who saw him coming out of the boys' dormitory, that he was sleeping _au naturel _when Snape came in to get them all downstairs and all he had time to grab was that blanket," Parvati added in her most gossipy voice.

Ron turned and ugly shade of green. "Okay. That's an even worse image than Malfoy. I swear I think I'm going to be sick."

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" Lavender asked. "He's awfully good looking, even if he is the world's biggest git. He's right over there."

Ron shut his eyes. "Somebody tell me when it's safe to open my eyes again."

Parvati asked, "Why? There's nothing wrong with what he's wearing."

"Okay, so he's wearing something at least, right?" asked Ron.

"Look for yourself."

Ron cautiously opened an eye. Draco Malfoy was standing 10 yards away in black silk pajamas. His initials were monogrammed in silver on the pocket. His hair was in less than perfect condition and he was trying to unobtrusively to comb it in place with his fingers.

Standing next to him, in a frilly, pink, knee-length nightgown was Pansy Parkinson. Pansy had on a mud mask and there were curlers in her hair.

Lavender and Parvati looked at her with pity. "I'm glad it wasn't my night for a facial treatment. Imagine coming down here like _that_."

"I know. I'm so glad you convinced me not to curl my hair tonight. I was going to curl it since I was going to talk to Justin tomorrow."

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny all moved away from Lavender and Parvati.

Dumbledore announced, "You will all spend the remainder of the night here while we finish searching the school and dormitories. The Head Boy and Head Girl are in charge." He conjured a mass supply of purple sleeping bags (just like he had done the night Sirius was thought to have tried to kill Ron 3 years ago).

Neville thankfully crawled into his sleeping bag and away from the prying eyes of Lavender, Parvati, and a couple other girls gossiping with them.

Harry saw Malfoy swat Pansy's hand away as she tried to touch his hair and smooth it out. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville set their sleeping bags up in a circle. They looked up and saw Luna dragging her sleeping bag and looking for a place to put it.

Ron was off again about the footy-pajamas. "Look at her. Not even the first years are wearing footies."

"Well, then why don't you ask _her _why she's wearing them," suggested Ginny.

"Fine. I will." He turned to look at Luna and called,"Luna, come over here for a minute."

"Yes?" she asked dazedly.

"Why are you wearing those pajamas? They're footies. Nobody in their right mind wears footy-pajamas beyond age 4."

"They keep my feet warm," she said.

"That's what socks are for," he groaned.

Her smile widened a little. "But you didn't remember to bring socks, did you?"

Ron gaped wordlessly at her.

She bent down and unzipped his sleeping bag and threw it open, revealing bare feet. "I thought so."

Luna set her sleeping bag down between Harry and Neville. "Goodnight, everyone."

* * *

What did you think? I just had this thing about Footie-Pajamas in my head after I started writing the sequal to "Mama, Tell Me the Story". Yeah, I have no real good excuse for having them all down there but this sounded funny. My friends and I had this whole discussion a few months about what all the HP characters wore to sleep in. I don't remember any of their answers though. 


End file.
